


la douleur exquise

by sunsetpietro



Series: foreign love [3]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, I love angst, M/M, angsty buckytony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: out of the seven billion people in the world, bucky just had to fall in love with the one who couldn't love him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there is a quote from Katherine Allred in this, so all credits go to her

Bucky sat in the corner, swirling his drink in his right hand as he preferred keeping his left hand hidden to the public. He kept his gaze on the newly married couple in the corner.

Pepper and Tony.  
Tony and Pepper.

Their names even sounded right together. Bucky clenched his jaw, knocking down the last of the alcohol as Steve walked up to him, holding a frosty beer in his hand.

"How you holding up Buck?" Steve asked, sitting on the seat next to his best friend. 

"Steve, I lost him. I told him I loved him and he tossed my heart back at my feet. I know I never really had him in the first place but now he is gone forever and my heart is broken. I've never felt a pain this bad Steve, how can I make it stop?" Bucky turned to the blond who wanted nothing to do then to stop his friend's pain but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. 

"That's the thing Buck, you can't. You need to let this run its course and maybe in the future there may be a chance." Steve responded as Bucky sighed.

Bucky saw the love of his life dancing with his new wife and his heart cracked a little bit more. That was supposed to be him, not Pepper, him.

He resented Pepper.  
He resented Tony.  
But most of all? He resented himself.

He got off his stool and made his way out the door when a warm, tan hand stopped him. 

"Where you going Terminator? The party is just beginning!" Tony exclaimed as Bucky's heart broke at the thought of Tony being this happy with someone that wasn't him, but he had to let Tony go. 

He wished he could've stopped himself loving Tony, who was currently looking up at him with those big brown eyes that Bucky couldn't tear his eyes from but you can’t turn love on and off like a light switch, no matter how hard you try. All you can do is wall it off, one brick at a time, until you’ve created an impenetrable fortress around your emotions. And once that fortress is built, you camouflage it so well that even you can’t see it anymore.

And that's what Bucky was going to do.


End file.
